


Desire

by SamEdwards



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feels, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamEdwards/pseuds/SamEdwards
Summary: What more could he possibly want?





	Desire

We wanted more, the closeness wasn't enough our bodies writhed together, twisting, shaking and burning. Twisting with the passion, shaking with the fear and burning with the heat.

There is no time to reach completion when he makes me so complete...Castiel the name that can shatter my heart with one mention and then mend it with a single touch.

His grace clutched and tore at my soul only to sooth it with a look from his vast, deep blue eyes. I took his face in my hand and felt the stubble beneath my fingers. Everything was so real. I kissed those pale pink lips and he sighed "Dean."

I wanted to cry out, but no sound came from my swollen red mouth.

He caressed my thigh and I shivered. I was aching with desire yet I never wanted this to end. I ran my hand softly through his dark hair. He hastily grabbed my other hand and placed it near his manhood and pleaded with silent eyes. To bring the man I love pleasure...

What more could I possibly want?


End file.
